


Maybe

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Não era a primeira vez que um “talvez” saía da boca de Liam Evans, quando ele queria dizer um “não”. Não podia evitar, Jane Potter, apesar de grudenta e irritante, era uma garota. E ele, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia magoá-la.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Maybe

Garotas normais conversavam sobre maquiagem e garotos.

Jane Potter, Sirena Black, Reyna Lupin e Petya Pettigrew, no entanto, não eram garotas normais. Em vez de conversar sobre maquiagem e garotos — elas conversavam, mas em uma frequência menor que a normal —, elas arrumavam formas de deixar Hogwarts de pernas para o ar, fazendo com que nem um dia no colégio fosse normal.

Cada uma delas, é claro, tinha seus próprios interesses, além desses.

Sirena tinha interesse em provar o maior número de bocas no menor tempo possível.

Petya só queria comer.

Reyna queria, realmente, adquirir o máximo de conhecimento que o colégio pudesse dar, e formar-se, apesar de ter em mente que sua condição não a ajudaria muito na procura de emprego.

E Jane só queria incomodar Liam Evans — ou, pelo menos, era isso o que ele pensava.

Tudo começou logo no terceiro ano, com as vantagens de poderem visitar ao povoado, quando Jane achou que seria engraçado exibir-se para as suas amigas — _isso_ era verdade, e não crença de Liam.

Ele estava no jardim, acompanhando a leitura de sua — até então — melhor amiga, Severina Snape. Faltava cerca de três semanas para o primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade, e já fazia frio, apesar da chegada do inverno ainda estar distante.

— Os livros complicam bastante as coisas — disse Severina, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha — Como na Poção do Morto Vivo.

— Mas nós só a aprenderemos no sexto ano — argumentou Liam, quase que divertido.

— Sim, mas, se você esmagar a Vagem Soporífera, em vez de cortá-la, sai muito mais...

Contudo, a conversa entre eles foi interrompida com as risadas escandalosas daquele grupo de garotas, que só trouxe irritação para os dois amigos.

— Devem ter empurrado mais algum estudante para a lula gigante — resmungou Severina, irritada, protegendo o livro entre seus braços, como se tivesse medo de que resolvessem atirá-lo no lago.

Liam não a culpava por essa reação, ele mesmo tinha cuidado com os seus materiais perto da dupla dinâmica Potter e Black.

Reyna era a mais agradável do grupo — o que só fazia com que Liam se perguntasse o que fazia andando com elas —, e Petya só admirava e obedecia cegamente à elas, como se fossem suas heroínas, exemplos a serem seguidos, o que era algo bem distante da realidade.

— Ei, Liam!

Era de esperar que elas não passariam reto.

— É Evans, Potter! — retrucou Liam, automaticamente.

O que mais o irritava era essa intimidade que Jane pegava, sem que eles fossem sequer colegas próximos de casa.

— Como vai, Snotty¹? — provocou Sirena, os braços cruzados.

— Estava melhor, antes de vocês chegarem — retrucou Severina, ríspida.

— Quanta agressividade! — exclamou Jane, sorrindo abertamente — Ei, Liam!

— Evans — corrigiu Liam, mais uma vez.

— Hogsmeade é semana que vem, certo? — ela perguntou — Podíamos ir juntos!

Severina apertou a lombada do livro com tanta força que Liam não tinha a menor ideia de como as páginas não se amassaram, ou mesmo como a lombada não soltou-se, já que o livro não era das edições mais recentes.

— Não, não podíamos — respondeu Liam.

— Você quem perde! — disse Sirena, antes que Jane pudesse responder, levando a amiga consigo para longe deles.

— Como alguém pode ser tão cara dura? — perguntou Severina, dando voz aos pensamentos irritados de Liam.

Era de esperar que, depois daquela vez, Jane não tentasse outra vez, mas Liam já tinha mentalizado que ela não era uma garota normal. Isso não incluía apenas pregar peças maldosas nos outros, mas também não envergonhar-se com um “não”. Na verdade, era como se o “não” apenas a empolgasse mais.

— Ela é irritante — disse Liam.

— Eu sei, meu filho, mas você não pode ser descortês — respondeu Doralice, sua mãe.

Era feriado de natal. Naquele ano, Liam resolveu passar o feriado com os pais, apesar de sentir pena por deixar Severina sozinha no colégio, e não querer irritar-se com os comentários rancorosos de Petuel, que parecia não superar o fato de que seu irmão mais novo era um bruxo, mesmo que já fizesse dois anos desde a descoberta.

— Eu sei, mãe — disse Liam, suspirando descontente — Eu só queria que ela pudesse me deixar em paz, pelo menos uma vez.

— Liam Evans: o rei dos anormais — Petuel entrou na cozinha, lançando mais um de seus comentários ácidos.

— Pet, não comece! — disse Doralice, repreendendo-o.

— E como vai o seu relacionamento com Veta Dursley? — perguntou Liam, procurando manter uma conversa civilizada.

— Bem — respondeu Petuel, ríspido, pegando uma maçã e saindo da cozinha.

Doralice suspirou, parecendo cansada daquele tipo de conversa que Petuel promovia quando seu irmão estava em casa.

— Está tudo bem, mamãe — disse Liam, dando um sorriso fraco, que não convenceu em nada.

— Eu sei como você tem um temperamento explosivo, Liam — Doralice voltou ao assunto anterior — Então, por favor, tenha cuidado. Garotas são sensíveis, procure não magoá-la.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos, mas não contradisse.

— Quer ir a Hogsmeade com a gente, Liam?

— Não, obrigado, Potter. E é Evans.

— Liam, você quer...

— É Evans!

Contudo, quanto mais vezes ele a respondia, mais ele ficava incomodado pelas perguntas repentinas, sendo feitas sempre de formas diferentes. Às vezes, Jane aproximava-se quando ele estava distraído, como se esperasse que ele dissesse que “sim” por acidente. Nas outras, interrompia suas conversas com outros alunos.

Apenas por precaução, passou a usar magia em volta de seu cortinado da cama de dossel. Lamentava que o feitiço que impedia a passagem dos homens ao dormitório das meninas não se estendesse a elas também.

Foi apenas em seu quinto ano que ele estourou de vez.

Fazia uma semana que Severina e ele cortaram relações — ou melhor, _ele_ cortou relações, já que a garota fazia de tudo para desculpar-se pelo que disse. Por isso, Liam não estava com muito humor para suportar as palhaçadas das marauders — que era como se autodenominavam aquelas quatro garotas.

— Ei, Evans! — Jane parecia não muito segura de chamá-lo pelo nome, o que já fez com que ele estranhasse.

— O que é? — Liam perguntou, mais por educação do que por vontade.

— Você vai a Hogsmeade? — ela voltou a perguntar.

Liam fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, tentando lembrar-se das palavras de sua mãe, de tudo que ela lhe ensinou durante a sua infância.

— Não, eu não vou — ele disse.

Algo em seu olhar fez com que Jane dissesse apenas um “certo” baixinho, antes de afastar-se. Só que Sirena Black, que nenhum dos dois tinha visto que estava ali no corredor, não parecia que ia deixar o assunto assim.

— Ei! Qual é o seu problema? — ela perguntou, mexendo em seu braço com brusquidão.

Liam olhou por cima do ombro, e viu que Jane já tinha desaparecido do corredor.

— Eu quem te pergunto! — retrucou Liam, sem paciência para ter de aturar Sirena também.

— Por que você só nega os convites de Jane? — indignou-se Sirena — Você é gay, por um acaso?

— Eu não te devo satisfações.

Liam tentou afastar-se, assim como Jane o fez antes, mas a garota não deixaria a conversa tão fácil.

— Você a magoa todas as vezes que diz “não”! — Sirena voltou a reclamar.

— Quer saber o porquê que eu não aceito? — Liam virou-se para ela, irritado — Porque eu _não_ estou interessado em sair com ela! Simples assim! E a sua amiga, quando me convidou pela primeira vez, deveria estar preparada para receber um “não”.

Ele sabia que poderia ter terminado ali, e Sirena nunca mais o incomodaria com o mesmo assunto, mas estava tão irritado que acabou dizendo mais do que deveria.

— Eu prefiro sair com a lula gigante do que sair com Jane Potter! — àquele ponto, já estava gritando — Porque vocês são arrogantes, mesquinhas, que só se importam consigo mesmas, e acham divertido humilhar aos outros... Então _me desculpe_ por dizer um simples “não” e magoar a sua amiga, quando eu poderia ter dito bem mais do que isso.

Sirena o olhava de olhos arregalados, assustada por seu surto, já que não tinha escutado-o gritar tanto desde as vezes em que ela e suas amigas aprontavam algo muito grave, e acabavam de detenção com ele.

Liam virou de costas e apressou-se em caminhar para longe dela, já arrependendo-se de ter explodido. O pouco de culpa que sentia acentuou-se, assim que escutou uma porta abrir-se e bater com força do lado oposto do corredor. Jane tinha escutado cada palavra que ele tinha dito.

— Você exagerou — foi o que disse Marlon McKinnon, seu melhor amigo, quando ele lhe contou o que aconteceu.

— Como eu ia adivinhar que a Potter ia escutar tudo? — argumentou Liam, sem querer se deixar abater pela culpa.

— Bem, mas a Sirena ia contá-la, de qualquer forma.

Por um tempo, Jane não o convidou mais para Hogsmeade. Inclusive, tentou fazer de tudo para que não precisasse trocar palavras com ele. Em vez de sentir-se aliviado, Liam apenas sentiu mais culpa, e sabia que se sua mãe soubesse do que aconteceu, o colocaria de castigo até que terminasse Hogwarts.

Porém, não demorou muito tempo para que as mágoas de Jane fossem esquecidas — as férias deviam ter ajudado nisso. Assim que o sexto ano começou, pouco depois da confusão de início às aulas, Jane voltou a ser quem era antes.

— Ei, Liam! — ela chamou-o, sorrindo divertida.

— Evans — corrigiu Liam, embora não conseguisse mais agir tão ríspido quanto antes.

— O primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade é em outubro — disse Jane.

— E? — ele perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

— Você podia vir comigo.

— Não, obrigado. Eu preciso resolver as coisas da monitoria.

Isso não era verdade, mas ele sentia que dar uma desculpa amenizava a negativa, embora ele estivesse acompanhado de um “obrigado” — mesmo que não fosse um agradecimento sincero.

— Tudo bem! — Jane deu de ombros — Ainda faltam algumas saídas. Espero que consiga resolver tudo! Até!

E ela voltava a ser otimista.

Liam já não sabia se devia desesperar-se ou aliviar-se por isso.

Então, o sétimo ano chegou, e Liam não podia mais mentir para si mesmo. Jane tinha mudado. Ela não saía mais com garotos diferentes a cada dia, não humilhava mais as pessoas, inclusive tinha se tornado uma pessoa bem mais madura e agradável do que antes. E o fato de ter se tornado uma monitora chefe era uma grande prova de que até Dumbledore tinha notado essas mudanças.

— Evans, vamos para Hogsmeade! — insistiu Jane, depois de uma reunião de monitores — Você não sai mais do castelo!

— Por que será? — Liam ironizou — Estamos em anos de NIEMs, Jane!

Ela arregalou os olhos, e ele amaldiçoou-se por falar demais.

— Jane? — ela perguntou, com um sorriso doce.

— Eu vou pensar, okay? — disse Liam, desesperado para mudar de assunto — Agora, deixe-me dar essa revisada em Transfiguração.

— Certo!

Ele respirou fundo, mas com um pouco de culpa, ao ver que ela saiu feliz por sua resposta.

— Já pensou? — Jane pegou-o de surpresa, algumas semanas depois.

— Pensei no quê? — perguntou Liam, assustado por sua aparição repentina.

— A ida para Hogsmeade, Liam — ela revirou os olhos.

Ele nem podia mais reclamar que ela usou o seu nome, já que foi ele quem começou.

— Talvez — disse Liam, enrolado — A gente se vê... Vê se eu vou poder.

Jane parecia desconfiada, enquanto ele afastava-se rapidamente — nem um pouco suspeito.

Antes o “não” era a palavra automática, mas, naquele ano, tornou-se o “talvez”. E a cada dia mais, o “talvez” era mais difícil de ser pronunciado. Até o dia em que Jane o encurralou, assim que todos os monitores saíram da reunião.

— Liam — ela disse, suavemente, mas ela estava séria, e isso foi o suficiente para alertá-lo.

— Sim? — ele perguntou.

— Por que você não responde “não” em vez de “talvez”? — replicou Jane — É mais sincero.

Ela virou as costas para ele, indo em direção à porta da sala.

Liam pestanejou, antes de levantar-se de sua cadeira.

— Jane!

A garota olhou-o, já quase atravessando a sala.

— Vamos a Hogsmeade amanhã? — ele perguntou.

Os segundos em que Jane apenas olhou-o, sem esboçar reação, o deixaram nervoso, mas isso não importou quando ela sorriu, daquele jeito só dela.

— Talvez — brincou, antes de sair, mas ele sabia que aquilo era um “sim”.


End file.
